Draconian Circle
by WickedLittleThing
Summary: Forks receives a few more new comers, but they aren't exactly... Human... As They attempt to fit in as best as possible in their new home, not only does fail, but they encounter a few unexpected people... CarlislexPaulxOC - JasperxAroxOC - ErikxJaredxOC
1. Chapter 1

Forks was cold, gloomy, wet, dark... Everything that Noemi despised, and they now lived with it everyday until their 'guardien' decided that it was safe for them to return home. Not that home was any better than this place, but at least it didn't have mud everywhere... That would be an issue down the road, she could feel it.

Trudging up the long driveway, she stared up at the house with slight disgust. It was of miniscule size compared to their previous Domain. This five Bedroom home was supposed to be large for human standards, so she couldn't helo but wonder what their previous home would be like to them.

'They'd probably shit their pants' Noemi thought to herself as she dropped her ludicrously heavy bags onto the front porch as she turned to watch their guardien struggle with the trunk door whilst Sane stood there staring at him like he was completely useless(Which he was, moroften than would be expected for someone as old as him).

"Are you completely retarded?" Sane asked as she tied her long black hair into a purple tie at the nape of her neck, "You have to unlock it you moron..." She muttered rolling her eyes, and waiting for him to finish fiddling with his keys.

Turning to Noemi, Sane quirked a brow holding her hands out in a questioning manner, as if to ask how they wound up with someone like Alhwin as their Guardien for the next twelve months.

Chuckling, Noemi shrugged the same way her friend just had, thanking the elders that she had been wise enough as to follow her instincts, and not trust a mateless Drake with her affairs. It's not that Alhwin wasn't trust worthy, it's just that it was innevitable that there would be rumers flowing around the Domain about him seeing as he's reaching his 4 century, and still hasn't managed to find even one of his mates. Noemi honestly pittied the man...

"There you go girls." He grinned, "Fetch your bags and then go claim your rooms." He nodded as Sane as she dove for her bags in the trunk of the car, "Just keep in mind that I've claimed the Master Bedroom." He stated earning glares from the two Faes' that stood before him.

"You're kidding right?" Sane scoffed, "It's free Game." She rolled her eyes as she turned to continue her climb up the stairs to the porch.

"If I am to watch over two under aged, and highly hormonal Faes'... I am going to take the master bedroom, and you are going to go and claim your rooms because you are oh so kind as to treat your guardien with respect." He stated so calmly, it was almost frightening...

Glancing about momentarilly, Sane stared off into the wall of tree's beside their house as she stood there, bags in hand. Letting them slip from her fingers slowly, she began to look about. There was a smell in the air that she couldn't quite put her finger on, but she wanted it...

"Uh huh..." Noemi nodded before hustling inside, and out of the cold rain. Trudging up to the second floor, she walked to the end of the long hall to a fairly large room. Noting the fact that the Master Bedroom was downstairs, she figured this room was free game. That and Sane would have 3 other bedrooms to chose from. Dumping her bags on the bed, she looked around before skipping over to the stare railing to watch her black haired counterpart enter the expensive house, and walk upstairs slowly.

Walking down to the opposite end of the hall, Sane copied Noemi's actions by throwing her bags onto her bed. While her bedroom walls were very monotone in colour, only consisting of Grey, Black, and White, Noemi's was a bright mint and Emerald.

"Yeah, there are no questions needing to be asked about whether or not we're happy with our rooms huh?" Sane asked with a smirk before noting that both she and Noemi were receiving glares from Alhwin.

"Shoes off in the house." He stated simply as he kicked off his shoes, and lugged his bags into his room which was just adjasent to the entrance hall. Once he was gone long enough, the two threw their shoes from the upstairs landing with chuckles before going to change into something dry, and something that hopefully didn't smell like rain and mud.

-------------------------------___________________------------------------------___________________

"Whenever you two are ready, Diner is on the table." Alhwin called from the bottom of the stairs. He was proven wrong when he thought that they would be a while, as the came barreling down the stairs almost knocking him on his feet.

"I take it you two are hungry?" Alhwin asked with a chuckle as he straightened himself, and took his seat in between the two at the head of the fairly small table.

Not a word came from either of the Faes' as they devoured their food. Their food left their plates faster than it was put on, and before alhwin knew it, the two were at their feet, and moving to go back upstairs. Alhwin's mentioning of school was the only thing that broke the silence. The two forgot that they had to go to public school now that they lived in forks, as to fit in and keep themselves as inconspicuous as possible.

"Don't make me go, please!" Noemi shouted as she threw herself at the mans feet, hugging him around the knees as she pleaded for him to let them stay in the confines of their new Domain.

"You have to go." Alhwin chuckled, watching the red haired girl fake sob against his legs.

"You can't make us." Sane smirked, earning a matching one from Alhwin.

"No, but the elders can." He chuckled, and at that, Noemi released the mans apendages, and rose to her feet, head hanging in disappointment.

"You just had to go and pull that card didn't you?" Sane asked shaking her head as she turned to walk away, but before she could get to far she glanced back at him over her shoulder, "Because I can see that being a reacurring comment, everytime you bring up the elders when you want us to do what you say, I'm going to take an item of yours and burn it." She smirked before walking up the stairs, a beaming Noemi bouncing along behind her; both leaving a shocked Alhwin in the dining room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you hear about them?" Alice asked as she skipped into the lounge, Jasper in tow as she came to a hault behind Emmett and Rosalie who were now giving her two very confused looks, "The family moving in from over in Western Europe, they just got here today." She stated cheerfully.

"Oh, them..." Emmett chuckle, shaking his head, he turned back to stare over Rosalies shoulder as she flipped through her magazine. He hadn't a clue what the hell he was reading over her shoulder, nor did he care, but it was just one more reason to sit with her like this, so he took it.

"Oh them?" She asked, "That's all you have to say is 'Oh Them'?" Alice quirked a brow. Once she earned a nod from their 'parents', and her 'siblings', she let out a long sigh. Moving so that she was standing in everyones view, she grinned at them like they were blind for not noticing it sooner.

"They're not Human..." She muttered earning Carlisle and Esme's attention almost instantly. Emmett mearly quirked a brow at the girl out of intrest, while Rosalie simply looked up from her magazine for a moment before turning back to it.

"Did you have a vision?" Carlisle asked, rather intrigued that it had been them that he had felt shifting the balance of things in Forks.

"No, but Jasper started acting funny, so we went to take a look." Alice grinned, "I heard their Guardien calling the two girls Fae's if that means anything to you at all." She shrugged before looking over at Jasper momentarily.

"No, it doesn't." Carlisle shrugged, "But what did you feel Jasper?" Carlisle asked curiously.

"Well..." Jasper shifted under all their gaze awkwardly for a moment, "It was like a pulling at my chest." He muttered, "It was like my animal instincts were left to take over, but I was still in controle." He stated, "By the time Alice and I found out what it was, it was all I could do to stay in the confines of the trees...I just had to..." He paused a moment, glancing at Alice subtly so that no one noticed, "I just had to get out of there." He lied unnoticed.

"Well, you can look into it more tomorrow if you wish." Carlisle nodded, "They'll be attenting your school so I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to figure out what they are." The blond grinned as he rose to his feet, "Jasper would you care to join me?" He asked, "I'd like to go for a walk." he finished, walking out of the room with Jasper hot on his heels.

Carlisle and Jasper walked in silence through the halls. The Only sounds were that of their deet against the hardwood flooring. Jasper began to fidget as he walked along side his 'father'. He couldn't help but feel a little nervous as they paraded the halls.

"Is there any particular reason you wanted me to come with you?" Jasper asked, breaking the eerie silence.

"I wanted you to be able to tell me what you felt." The tall blond stated simply, earning a quirked brow from Jasper, "Without Alice in the room." Carlisle elaborated with a smirk.

"Oh..." Jasoer muttered with a nod, "Well... It was everything I said, but I had to fight to leave." He stated, "I..." He stopped, and stared at the floor, "I wanted to go to her." He finished, looking up at Carlisle.

"Her?" Carlisle asked, "On of the ones that alice was talking about?" He added with a quirked brow. Once he received a nod from his 'son', he let out a sigh.

"Once I saw her, it was just that much harder to resist... I wanted to mark her..." He muttered, "To bite her." He added with a worried expression.


	2. Chapter 2

Jessica came sprinting through the wet parking lot, Mike in tow. Her face was plastered with the widest grin that the rest of them had ever seen. Angela and Bella gave each other worried looks. They had caught wind of the arrival of two new students, immediately claiming that title, and taking all of the attention away from Bella.

To be quite honest, she was rather relieved. She was rather tired of managing to maintain the status of 'New Girl', and all because no one ever moved to Forks. Why they were here, she didn't know, but if they moved here willingly she began to wonder what kind of people they were. She shuddered at how curious she was about them... Oh god, they've converted her... She had officially merged with the Forks High 'main stream'.

"They're here, they're finally here!" Jessica chirpped as she came to stop in front of Tyler, Eric, Angela and Bella. With Mike still at her side, they slowly turned at the sound of a vehicle pulling into the parking lot, expecting it to be them.

"Oh, it's just the Cullens." Jessica sighed.

"Whoa... Just the Cullens?" Angela asked mockingly, "Could it be that you have officially lost intrest in the 'Forks Royalty' for the sake of being able to sink your teeth into fresh meat?" the girl laughed, drawing snickes from the others, and a glare from Jessica.

"No, it's just that we see them almost every day, and I'm curious about the new kids." She retaliated, "I hear that they're like the Cullen family though." She muttered leaning into the group as if it were a sin to be telling them this, "I here that they're here from Western Europe, and that they're 'cousins' living with a guardien that isn't even biologically related to them." She stated in a hushed tone, "I here that there's two here with the guardien now, and that the other two are going to be coming later in the year because their families are like... apart of these really long blood lines that go back all the way to royalty, and they all live in this _huge_ castle." Jessica rambled earning strange looks from the others.

"You can't possibly know that much about them when know one has even seen them here in Forks yet." Eric rolled his eyes, "You have no way of confirming any of that..." He added, his arm drapping across Angela's shoulders.

"Hey, look." Tyler muttered pointing to the entrance to the parking lot, and all eyes followed it's path to a black Audi R8 that was pulling in.

"It's them." Jessica gasped, causing most of them to roll their eyes as they continued to watch. As it stopped in a parking space, not a thing moved for the longest time before a silhouette could be seen inside. As the passenger door opened, Jessica shifted from side to side trying to see who it was.

"We have some watchers." Noemi smirked as she rose from the vehicle. Fixing her jacket, she shut the door, and walked around to the drivers side of the car, heeled shoes clicking on the pavement as she went.

"This should be fun." Sane chuckled as she opened her door, and shifted herself out. Throwing her hair in that mockingly dramatic manner, she had to fight off a chuckle as a little busty blond's jaw dropped.

"I think I might actually enjoy this." She chuckled as she shut the car door, and locked it.

"Just promise me one thing." Noemi muttered as they walked in the general direction of their little watchers, "Play nice... or... Your interpretation of it at least." She smirked as she moved a few paces ahead of her friend.

"What are you looking at!?" Sane stated loudly as they just started to pass Bella's little posse.

"We weren't, it's just..." Jessica stuttered earning a smirk from the black haired girl in front of them.

"Pitiful humans..." She muttered under her breath earning herself Noemi's elbow in her side, "What?" Sane asked holding her side as she laughed at her smaller counterpart.

Bella watched as they disappeared, and couldn't help but wonder if they were as similar to the Cullens as Jessica had said when she first started to talk about them... And if any of the other bull shit gossip was true...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Cafeteria was full, and as noisy as ever. There was no way that anyone would be eating outside, especially with this pelting rain. It was surprising to most of them that it wasn't hailing out yet. Students continued running as they avoided getting completely drenched.

Noemi and Sane sat in the far back corner of the room in hopes of avoiding anyone and everyone. Of course, as long as they're now living in a small town where nothing happens, that's not an option... As long as Jessica is alive on this earth, that's deffinately not an option...

"Hi, you're the new kids right?" She beamed as she moved to sit beside Sane.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Noemi said quickly, but still completely calm, "Notice how I'm sitting over here and I know her?" She asked earning herself a nod from the busty blond, "Yeah... wouldn't sit there." she said simply before turning back to her half empty tray of food.

"Oh, well..." Jessica moved to sit beside Noemi with a wide grin, "You're the new kids right?" She asked grinning, "You have pretty hair!" She chirpped before Noemi could answer, and moved to take a slightly curled lock. Before she could get close enough to touch her though, Noemi slapped her hand away.

"I hate it here..." She muttered quietly, causing Sane to look up from her book, "The weather is shit, the school is total bull shit, the cafateria food is..." She shuddered. Glancing at Jessica momentarilly, Noemi snorted and rolled her eyes.

"This whole place is filled with _trash_." She scoffed before slidding her tray at Jessica, and rose to her feet. Walking away from the table, she glanced back in time to see Sane catching up with her laughing at the face that Jessica was giving them.

"That was awesome!" Sane laughed, throwing her head back. Hanging her head laughing for a moment, neither she nor Noemi noticed what was around them, and Sane wound up walking head first into a tall blond.

"Oh jeez, watch it." She chuckled, "Sorry about that." She stated finally fixing herself. Looking up at the boy, she froze as the pulling feeling hit her again, only this time it killed. It was down right agonizing, and it sent her down to her knees groaning in pain. She'd felt some pretty severe pain, but this was like she was hit by a train, and then thrown in front of an 18 wheeler that just so happened to throw her under the train that hit her in the first place.

"Sane!" Noemi shouted as she moved to kneel beside her, "What's wrong?" She asked frantically, "What did you do to her!?" She shouted pulling her cell phone out of her pocket. Sitting there a moment beside a hyperventalating Sane, and a panicked looking blond that she didn't know, she waited and waited, for that bastard to pick up his phone.

"Alhwin!" She shouted slightly, "I need you to come and get us..." She said a little softer as she noticed her shouting only made whatever was going on with Sane worse, "What... No... I know I can drive, but I can't get her to the car or into the hospital alone, and I highly doubt that you want us making a bigger scene than this by calling an ambulance on our first day..." She said frustratedly. Hanging up the phone, she turned to the boy with a glare.

"What did you do...?" She asked venemously.

"I didn't do anything... I don't think I did anything... I just bumped into her, and then she started doing this." Jasper began to defend himself.

Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie were all standing there looking quite confused as to what was going on. It didn't take long though for Alice to start her own little panic as images falshed through her head.

"Jasper, let's go..." She muttered pulling at his sleeve.

"No, I want to make sure she's alright..." He said nudging her hand away as he turned back to Sane. Those same urges to sink his teeth into her flesh returning.

"Jasper!" She snapped, pulling him up by the shoulder of his sweater, shocking Rosalie and Emmett, "Let's get out of here..." She muttered, pulling him along by the cuff of his sleeve.

"What has gotten into you?" He asked as soon as they were out of view of anyone.

"Nothing, I just wanted to get out of there." She stated, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Excuse me, you wouldn't happen to know a Sane Robertson, or a Noemi Keating would you?" A black haired man asked as he came rushing up the path.

"In there." Alice pointed to the doors of the cafeteria, and watched as the man went rushing in.

Not saying a word, Alhwin scooped up the black haired girl from the floor, and moved out of the building just as quickly as he had come in. Hurrying to the car, he waited for Noemi to open the door to the backseat for him.

"Alright, where are we going?" He asked as he sped out of the parking lot.

"The Hospital!" Noemi stated frustratedly. Sane had passed out from exhaustion at the school moments before Alhwin had shown up, and she didn't want to know what would happen if they kept her from help much longer.

Veering into the hospital, Alhwin grabbed Sane from the back seat while Noemi turned off the car, shut and locked the doors, and opened the front doors of the hospital for him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Noemi and Alhwin were seated in the lobby waiting impatiently as Sane was held in one of the rooms for tests. They'd been there for the past 3 hours, and though it was rather short compared to other visits that people around them were making.

A great weight was lifted off of Alhwin's shoulders when he was informed that there was nothing wrong with Sane, but they couldn't find anything wrong with her.

"Can we see her?" Noemi asked almost expecting the woman before them to say that they want to keep her there over night in case what ever happened at the school repeats.

"Of course dear, I'll take you there-" The blond nurse started to say, but Noemi was already walking down the hall to Sane's room, "...Now...?" She muttered watching the girl walk to her friends room.

"You get used to it." Alhwin shrugged walking after Noemi.

Opening the door to Sane's room, she was hit by a wall of... nothing... but something was there, and she couldn't see it. Stepping into the room, she looked around, and once she caught glimps of Sane, she soon caught glimps of the tall blond Doctor hovering over her slightly as he wrote little notes down on his clip board. Eyes wide, Noemi slipped back out of the room, and slammed the door shut behind her. Pressing her back against the door, she began to breath heavily.

"Jesus, what the hell is wrong with you?" Alhwin asked Noemi as he gave a passing nurse an appologetic glance.

"Can we just go home?" she asked frantically, causing her tall dark haired guardien to give her a strange look.

"No... Now get in there." He ordered, and opened the door letting the red haired girl stumble backwards into the room. Stepping in, her quirked a brow at her as she stood there uncomfortably, he closed the door as if to imply that there was no leaving until he said so.

"Careful now, let's not have an other one of you in here today shall we." The blond man grinned at Noemi causing her legs to feel like jelly.

"Hi, I'm Alhwin." He introduced himself, "I'm their guardien." He grinned.

"It's a pleasure." Carlisle took the mans hand and shook it, "My name is Doctor Carlisle Cullen." He nodded, releasing the mans hand, "You must be Noemi." He turned to the girl in question, and couldn't help but let his grin slip as he noted the same feelings that Jasper had described earlier.

"Hi..." She muttered moving to the far side of the room.

"This is going to sound very... Very strange..." He muttered moving over to Noemi, causing her to fidget and shift uncontrolably, "What are you?" He asked with a quirked brow.

"Uh..." Noemi muttered, glancing over to Alhwin.

"She's Irish." The black haired man stated with a grin as he walked over to stand with the other two.

"I see." Carlisle nodded, "Because I know that you aren't." He turned to Alhwin, "And Sane is Scottish is she not?" He asked drawing a nod from Alhwin, "Well it was a pleasure to meet you both." He grinned as he left the room. Once outside, he let his back hit the wall, and he let out a groan.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jasper came walking into the Hospital followed by Rosalie, Emmett, and Alice. Spotting Carlisle, he went walking over to the man quickly.

"They wouldn't let me come alone, I don't know why." He said quickly.

"Why, what's the matter?" Carlisle asked as he watched his other three 'children' walk over slowly.

"I ran into her." Jasper stated, "Litterally." He added, "When I did, she fell to the floor in pain, and then her guardien came and took her and her cousin here." He explained just as the other three caught up.

"Why don't you all go get something to eat, I need to speak with Jasper." Carlisle stated as a doctor and his patient went walking by.

Nodding, Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice went walking off to go and 'get something to eat'.

"I don't know what I did, and I-" Jasper started but was cut off by Carlisle.

"I have your same Dillema..." He muttered as he pointed to the open door allowing Jasper to peek in and see Noemi and Alhwin sitting beside a sleeping Sane, "She torments me... and I can't help but want more..."


End file.
